Ladders can be provided for boats, docks, rafts, and the like to allow boaters and swimmers to climb into and out of the water in which the ladder is at least partially submerged.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2007/0034248 discloses a floating solar powered apparatus including a main housing with an electrically operated component, with an at least translucent portion for transmittal of sunlight into the main housing during daylight hours. It is sometimes transparent or one or more colored translucent areas or, a combination of these. The main housing is water impervious and has at least one rope attachment orifice. The electronically operated component contained within the main housing is selected from the group consisting of a detector, an alarm, a radio, a light source for illumination, and combination thereof. There is also a power supply and appropriate connections connected to the electronically operated component(s) contained within the main housing that includes at least one solar cell. The at least one solar cell is located in the at least translucent portion of the main housing. In some preferred embodiments, the at least translucent portion is transparent.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,205,896 discloses stairs that are attached under a platform and can be swung out and are distinguished in that the steps remain positionally stable horizontally when the stairs are swung out, and the bottom steps form a cover and optionally a flow body, and once the stairs are swung out, they form means for climbing in and out of the water, a seat element, function as a trim tab and damping means and, when the swinging arms are swung out further, constitute an additional platform, and the swinging ladder consists of ladder elements and can be folded by means of a cam and a bracket, and the stairs and swinging ladder as a stairway can have a handrail which can be swung out manually or automatically.